


Texts and Podcasts

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, Sam and Gabe texting each other, mention of Welcome to night vale, mention of spoilers for wtnv episode 25, welcome to night vale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Even after kicking Gabriel out of the library, the Archangel still continues to bother him through texts to the point where Sam decides to confront him about it, only to find himself becoming obsessed with a strange podcast of a weird little desert town.





	Texts and Podcasts

**Author's Note:**

> This has actually been sitting half-finished in my files for too long and finally I knew how to continue it. I got this idea while binging "Welcome to Night Vale" during the holidays and my mind just thought, 'imagine if Supernatural crossed over with WTNV?' and thus this was formed.
> 
> I don't own any of Night Vale and there are some brief spoilers for episodes 25 and later (thought by brief I mean really brief) but the only episode with actual spoilers is episode 25 but in one specific part. I highly recommend you listen to the podcast because it's just awesome!

“Sam, I’m _bored_.”

Gabriel was laid out on the table top, feet rested on top of one of open books. Sam, who was currently trying to research something for a case frowned, glaring at the archangel.

“I’m busy Gabriel,” he told him, sounding exasperated. Gabriel had been bothering him for a few hours now, bored out of his mind since both Cas and Dean were currently on a supply run and he had been forbidden to cause any pranks while in the bunker. Sam had suggested he help him with research but it took less than five minutes for the hunter to realize Gabriel and research did not go together.

“But I’m _bored_!” Gabriel whined, shifting positions and therefore knocking some of the papers on the table to the ground. “Entertain me, Sammy!”

Sam rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning of a headache and letting out a sigh, said, “Gabriel go find something else to do. Explore the bunker, hell; I could care less where you go for God’s sake. Just leave me alone to finish this and stay out of the library.”

There was a huff from Gabriel and he pouted. “Meanie.” He snapped his fingers, transporting himself into Sam’s room because technically, the hunter did say anywhere _except_ the library, and began to rummage through his drawers, having little regard for personal privacy. His hand, while searching through the drawers’ contents, closed upon a small black device – an old iPod – and Gabriel shrugged, turning the device on and searching to see if there was anything worthwhile on it.

Back in the library Sam was typing away; trying to make a connection between the case’s contents and the supernatural beings they had dealt with previously but came up with nothing. _Great, new monster_. That meant more research to figure out what could kill it, if there was specific rules to how to kill it and even trying to find the weapon that would kill it.

The only upside to all of this was the lack of Gabriel. He was a bit worried about the archangel but he just hoped Gabriel couldn’t get into too much trouble while in the Bunker.

His phone buzzed and Sam turned it on, seeing a text message displayed on the lock screen. He at first assumed it was from Dean but apparently he was wrong.

“Gabriel,” he sighed, clicking the message to see what the text was about and was left staring at the most bizarre text.

**Gabriel:** _‘Waiting for the bus in the rain…’_

Sam, confused, typed back: _‘What? Why are you waiting for the bus? You do remember you can fly, right?’_

Gabriel responded back almost immediately with: _‘Waiting for the bus, the bus is late.’_

**Sam:** _‘…That’s nice Gabriel. Where are you anyways? It’s not even raining here!’_

**Gabriel:** _‘When’s the bus come? Why’s the bus late?’_

Now he was growing frustrated. Not only had Gabriel flown God-knows-where, but he was also still bugging him.

**Sam:** _‘Why on earth are you asking me? Look, I need to finish this research. Just…just figure out your bus thing on your own.’_

There was no response and Sam pushed the phone away hoping Gabriel would finally leave him alone.

* * *

The phone buzzed again, only a little while later and Sam turned it on, only to see the text: _‘I want a cat.’_

Why the hell did Gabriel want a cat?

**Sam:** _‘No.’_

**Gabriel:** _‘Why not?’_

**Sam:** _‘One, Dean’s allergic, and two I don’t trust you with a cat. Plus didn’t you say last week you hated cats?’_

**Gabriel:** _‘This is different. That was last week. This week I want a cat, Samalam.’_

**Sam:** _‘No.’_

Ten minutes passed without a response and Sam began to grow worried, taking the silence as a sign that Gabriel decided to get a cat. Sighing, he wondered why the hell would he want a cat because Gabriel seemed like the type who would kill a cactus by forgetting it existed and want the animal purely to get on his brother’s nerves. Quickly he sent another text not trusting Gabriel’s lack of response.

**Sam:** _‘If you show up with one I will deep try your ass in holy oil Gabriel’_

**Gabriel:** _‘you’re no fun :(’_

Sam sighed once more, sending a pleading prayer to God, asking Him why on earth Gabriel had his number and if the archangel could just be quiet for a day (that wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?)

* * *

At about 2 in the afternoon, his phone buzzed once and Sam ignored it, not taking his eyes off the page of the book he was reading. When it buzzed once more, the hunter gritted his teeth, flipping over the device and reading the texts on the screen angrily.

**Gabriel:** _shit_

**Gabriel:** _Shit shit no._

Rolling his eyes, Sam didn’t bother to give Gabriel a response, getting back into his research.

* * *

A couple hours later he got a long paragraph text about Gabriel ranting about plastic bags and as much as Sam was pissed with constantly being interrupted, he was a bit curious at what it was about plastic garbage bags that had Gabriel’s panties in a twist.

Responding to the latest text, Sam asked: _‘Why the hell are you so pissed about plastic bags?’_

It turned out, asking that was a big mistake as he received another paragraph long response and skimming over it, Sam caught the last bit of it.

**Gabriel:** _‘…can plastic bags do graffiti, take over city buildings, and basically become a dangerous gang?’_

Sam paused, unsure how the hell to response. _What kind of question was that? What on earth was Gabriel doing?_

He texted back: _‘No. What the hell are you taking??’_ still confused. None of the Archangel’s rant made sense and the response he got only added to his confusion.

**Gabriel:** _‘Exactly! How she became mayor is a mystery to me!’_

**Sam:** ‘ _What???’_

* * *

**Gabriel:** _‘Samsquatch, are there any wheat or wheat by products in the Bunker?’_

At this point, Sam didn’t bother to ignore the texts the Archangel-Trickster was sending him, silently wondering if Gabriel could send up texting him something that was even weirder than the previous text. So far, he hadn’t been let down and truthfully, while he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it was a bit interesting and entertaining.

He texted back: _‘uh yeah probably, why?’_

The response he received wasn’t exactly what he expected but to say he was surprised would be a lie.

**Gabriel:** _‘Have they turned into poisonous snakes by chance?’_

**Sam:** _‘go check yourself Gabriel’_

Honestly, if all the wheat products did turn to poisonous snakes, Sam hoped they did bite Gabriel. The pain in the ass deserved something like that to happen, he thought darkly, pushing the phone away. He promised himself he wasn’t going to answer it, no matter how much it buzzed and tried to focus back on the book in his hands.

* * *

The phone buzzed once, about two hours later but Sam ignored it.

Once more it buzzed a little while later and gritting his teeth, the hunter, brought the book closer to his eyes. He wasn’t going to answer the texts, despite the want to, even jus to tell Gabriel to turn off his phone and leave him alone.

After another two hours passed, his phone suddenly began to vibrate violently, multiple texts being received one after another from most likely Gabriel and after a minute and half of buzzing, Sam caved, reaching for the stupid electronic device.

Unlocking the phone, he read through the previous texts, quietly thinking of all the ways he could slowly kill Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** _‘Does Cas have a deerskin suitcase by any chance?’_

**Gabriel:** _‘What the hell…? Ooh freaky doppelgängers…’_

**Gabriel:** _‘no. shit no. No no no no no. How dare you?!?!’_

**Gabriel:** _‘no! no no no! He better not be dead! No! Don’t you dare do this to Cecil!’_

**Gabriel:** _‘Don’t you dare you assholes!’_

**Gabriel:** ‘ _fuck. No no no no!!!’_

The last text was from five minutes ago and after not receiving another, Sam texted: _‘What’s going on?’_

Still there was no reply and he sent another text.

**Sam:** _‘Gabriel?’_

**Sam:** _‘Who’s possibly dead? Are you watching a tv show or something? Gabriel?’_

Still no response and Sam huffed. He was about to put the phone away when Gabriel finally responded.

**Gabriel:** _‘holy shit.’_

**Gabriel:** _‘he’s alive. Oh Dad I did not know I could feel so many emotions in such a short spans of time!’_

**Sam:** _‘that’s nice. Now can you please stop texting me?’_

**Gabriel:** _‘Sammy give me a moment here. They just confessed their feelings and he almost died. I’m not in a good place right now.’_

That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel’s fucking back and Sam pushed his chair back violently, getting to his feet with phone in hand and stormed over to Gabriel’s room. The research was forgotten, impossible to finish with all the interruptions and right now, Sam was running through every possibility of torturing Gabriel. So far, the best idea was locking him in the dungeon in a ring of holy fire and duck taping his mouth shut just to keep him quiet for once. Making his way out of the library and down one of the Bunker’s many long halls; he could hear the buzzing of his phone in his pocket and reaching Gabriel’s door, flinging it open without knocking.

There, on Gabriel’s bed was said Archangel, laying down on his back facing the ceiling, eyes closed. Upon hearing Sam’s entrance, he opened one eye, tilting his head to look at the hunter before breaking out into a grin.

“Hiya Sammoose, you finished with your research?” he asked cheerfully and Sam watching him pause whatever he was listening to, taking an earbud out from his ear.

“No,” Sam growled, narrowing his eyes at the shorter male. “And no thanks to your non-stop texting. Do you not understand what ‘leave me alone’ means?” he asked and Gabriel shrugged.

“I left you alone in the library.”

Marching over to the Archangel, he leaned down, hazel eyes narrowed. “Stop texting me.”

Gabriel smiled, looking up at Sam. “You look stressed kiddo. Take a break.” At Sam’s murderous look, he added, “Here, sit.” He grabbed the front of Sam’s flannel, yanking the hunter onto the bed and forcing Sam to sit.

“Gabriel,” he warned and the Trickster removed his hands before offering Sam an earbud.

“Relax moosey. You’ll like this. I snapped up an iPod and while scrolling through random stuff online bored, stumbled upon this podcast that sounded interesting. You’ll like it, trust me. It’s right up your alley with creepy shit and supernatural stuff,” Gabriel explained and Sam gave a sigh, taking the earbud.

“Fine. But only one. Then I have to get back to research,” Sam told him, reluctantly giving in and Gabriel flashed him a bright grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Now lie down.”

Sam did so, putting the earbud in and Gabriel started it from the beginning.

* * *

Sam didn’t know how to explain what he was listening to, but it was…interesting. In an odd way. Gabriel remained silent during the whole podcast but every so often would glance back at the hunter, assessing his reactions. The episode they were listening to was different than the regular podcasts Sam had listened to, this one focusing more on unrealistic supernatural and fantasy aspects. Truthfully, Sam felt like this place, “Night Vale” sounded like somewhere Gabriel would like and fit in, and he’d personally hate to deal with all the supernatural beings in the small desert town.

Still, he enjoyed the strange narrator (Cecil, Gabriel had told him) and the reports were…odd. Especially the weather. He did pick up on the few lines Gabriel had texted him about and when the episode came to an end, Gabriel propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at him.

“Well?” he asked.

“It’s interesting. Was this what you were listening while I was in the library?” Gabriel nodded. “And how many episodes are there?”

“About a hundred and five,” Gabriel said. “I only got to episode twenty five though. You wanna continue?”

Sam hesitated. He knew he had to finish the research but surely one more episode wouldn’t hurt. The books would still be there when he returned later and like Gabriel had mentioned earlier, he did deserve a break. It was almost seven o’clock and he had been researching since ten in the morning. “Sure, why not?”

He shrugged and Gabriel’s face lit up in glee.

“Ooh you’ll love the next few! And how do you like Carlos?” He asked.

The hunter tilted his head, “Carlos?”

“The scientist Cecil totally has the hots for.”

“Oh. He seems pretty interesting. Do they mention him at all again in later episodes?”

The smile on Gabriel’s face said it all. “Oh Samsquatch, you’ll never hear enough of perfect, gorgeous Carlos,” he purrs, lowering his voice like how Cecil did when he spoke of the scientist. Sam chuckled and Gabriel pressed play, the two laying back to listening to the next episode.

* * *

Two episodes turn to ten which later turns to twenty and before they know it, they’re already on episode 25. Gabriel’s silent during the whole thing, which worries Sam because it’s a bad silent. The Archangel keeps glancing over at him as Cecil narrates what is happening at the ‘Desert Flower Bowling and Arcade Complex,’ gushing about brave Carlos when suddenly it takes a turn. Cecil mentions how something bad has happened and Sam looks over at Gabriel, noting the strange look on the Archangel’s face.

Cecil begins saying how was attacked, falling, blood welling through his shirt.

It didn’t help that Cecil was trying not to cry, voice wavering and Sam sucked in a breath, eyes wide. His blood goes cold, listening to Cecil breaking down, unable to stay strong.

_"I'm still holding his trophy…"_

Sam’s heart clenches, and he feels tears beginning to form in his eyes. Gabriel, beside him, is no better, but before Sam could say something, Gabriel shakes his head.

After a few moments, things change and Sam finds himself exhaling in relief as it appears Carlos is okay, having survived the traumatic ordeal. He felt bad for the Apache Tracker but was glad Carlos was alive and once the episode was done, he turned to Gabriel.

“Wow,” was all he said, unable to communicate all the feelings he had went through and the Trickster gave him a crooked smile.

“Yeah.”

“You stopped here right?” Gabriel nodded. “Well shall we continue then? They definitely will be having a date soon. I just know we’ll hear about it because Cecil is not one to be quite, like someone I know.”

Gabriel gives a half-hearted shrug, smiling and plays the next episode. “Well episode twenty seven is called ‘First Date’ so…”

* * *

They continue listening well into the night and early morning, stopping only when Sam fell asleep right after episode 35. Gabriel pauses it, leaving the sleeping moose and closes his eyes as well, not needing to sleep but deciding _why not?_

When morning comes, the two continue where they left off, no longer using earbuds as Sam cooks up some pancakes. Cecil’s voice fills the kitchen and the two listen, being the only ones in the Bunker while Dean and Cas are out on a hunt, having left since both were asleep and not bothering to wake up.

Sam and Gabriel listen as Cecil talks about the Auction (how he is lot 37?), about John Peters (you know, the farmer?)’s orange grove, and how he gushes more about Perfect Carlos. They listen carefully as the meet Lauren Millard, are reintroduced to Kevin (“I always found him a bit creepy. Kinda like if Zachariah and Crowley had a kid who was super cheerful all the time” Sam had snorted at that) and the strange and mysterious StrexCorp that began to appear.

“I don’t trust StrexCorp. They’re definitely planning something.”

And how Sam had been right.

Both of them had been at the edges of their seats for the two parter, “Old Oak Doors,” snorting at Kevin’s sass and worrying as well for Night Vale.

Eventually, before they knew it, they were on episode 89. Time seemed to slip out of their grasp and they spent the whole day listening to the strange but endearing podcast, enjoying every moment of it. They were already on the Satan beagle puppy episode (oh how it was hilarious to imagine Lucifer as a beagle puppy!) and Sam had, at this point completely forgotten about his research. It could wait a little longer and right now, they were so close to finishing all the released episodes! Eventually, the next day they would themselves already at episode 100 – though Sam had paused at episode 95 for a little bit because how on earth had Charlie managed to voice a character on this podcast? – And were on the edges of their seats trying to figure out who the toast was for.

Both had somewhat of a clue but neither wanted to admit it in case they were wrong. (“I mean, it has to be. Why else would it be called ‘Toast’?” “They might be messing with us again Gabe.”)

By the end they were grinning like idiots because yes, they had been right and when Dean and Cas returned later that day, they found their brothers were sitting next to each other, sobbing on the other’s shoulder. Dean had only gave Cas a funny look before walking towards the kitchen, trench coated angel behind him. Later they’d say they’d hear Gabriel and Sam chatting about some weird town and complaining how they didn’t want to wait a whole month for a new episode and Dean would just roll his eyes. Nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
